From 10 Things to Forever and Always
by RiveReinStyx
Summary: Darkness and Silence always tend to make one think over things: From 10 Things I hate; to 10 Things i Love; Now to a promise of forever. My very first Viewfinder fanfic. :) COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters. they are the wonderful creation of Ayano Yamane-sensei

**10 things I Hate about You…**

Darkness and silence have always been welcomed companion. But tonight proves otherwise, cooped up in the his old apartment, Akihito tried to occupy his mind by working on the shots he's taken for the day, something that would usually be a joy. But not tonight, silence and darkness is nothing but a reminder of a painful memory.

slowly succumbing to the gnawing pain inside. out of nowhere he grabbed hold of a paper and pen, started to write down the things he wished he could hate to just ease the pain he felt.

"_i hate you so much, Asami._" as a tear rolled down betraying Akihito's pride.

_(1)_

_I hate the way you look at me_

_You always seem to see right thru me_

_Those piercing golden orbs always put me in my place_

_The pair of eyes that I get myself lost into_

_The same set of eyes that may say everything or nothing at all_

_The same set of eyes that haunt me even in my sleep_

_(2)_

_I hate the way you hold me in your arms_

_The broad arms that always envelopes me_

_The embrace that speaks a promise of security_

_The arms had protected me inspite of me_

_The same set of arms that I always fight off_

_And yet the arms that I always melt into_

_(3)_

_I hate the way you say my name_

_Your voice always weaken my knees_

_Whether your tone is arrogant or commanding_

_Whenever my name rolls off your tongue_

_It is either laced with lust and gentleness_

_I try to block it off but you know I can't_

_(4)_

_I hate the way touch me_

_It always leaves a trail burning sensation_

_Your mere touch causes my spine to tingle_

_I am envelope in warmth so addicting_

_That when it's gone, I feel restless_

_Left with an insatiable hunger for your touch_

_(5)_

_I hate how you held my wrists captive_

_I have always tried to fight you off_

_Refusing to submit, refusing obedience_

_Yet the dominance you have over me_

_Creates a need of wanting to be dominated_

_But at the same time I crave for freedom_

_(6)_

_I hate that infuriating smirk of yours_

_You always seem to mock me_

_Whenever I throw my temper_

_That smirk always grazes your face_

_Like your amuse with my antics_

_But I asked myself, will that smirk ever turn to a smile?_

_(7)_

_I hate the way you smell of sandalwood and smoke_

_It reminds me how my senses heightened when you're near_

_Your scent is like a drug that I need to stay away from but can't_

_You exude power and danger, a danger combination_

_But no matter how dangerous you are_

_I'm drawn to you like a moth drawn to flame_

_(8)_

_i hate the way you kiss me_

_the rough-gentleness you have when my lips interlocked with yours_

_they always manage to weaken my knees_

_how i love the way you taste like mint and ice_

_your kiss that's always kept me wanting for more when it ends_

_(9)_

_i hate the way your heart beats_

_they are always in synchronize with mine_

_whenever you hold my hand and put it on your chest_

_i hear and feel the beating sensation_

_every beat a promise that whatever happens_

_your heart is always mine and i am yours_

_(10)_

_but you know what i hate the most_

_i hate the way you left me of memories of how you loved me_

_though you've never said the three words_

_your possessive, protective nature bound and trapped me in an abysmal chasm,_

_which created a reality that there isn't or no one in this world could ever compare to you_

_your love created an addiction that no amount of rehab can cure_

_now that you're gone and beyond my reach_

_i may try to forget, but i'm sure i'll fail_

_because no matter how much i take note of how much i hate you_

_reality strikes me clear, i undoubtedly love you._

Soft thud of the pen echoed, breaking the deafening silence enveloping Akihito. silent sob was heard, he tried to hard to wipe away the tears, but his tears refuse to stop flowing.

_"You promised that we'll descend to the pits of hell together, but you went ahead of me, Bastard! you just had to play hero._"

Akihito uttered these words with his heart breaking more that it already did.

_One Month later..._

On the rooftop of one of the buildings in Shinjuku, a mopped of dirty blond hair in shirt and jeans, crouched down, with his camera on hand, trying to conceal his presence. good thing it was a starless, new moon night. With his target on sight, he zoomed in to get a clearer view of his target. he made is assessment expensive business suit, broad shoulders definitely exuding danger and power, jet black hair, golden eyes. Akihito almost dropped his camera, seeing the pair of eyes he had haunt both his sleeping and waking hours.

_"It's not possible."_ he shrugged it off, hurriedly and expertly took the shots that he needed. With his feline-like stealth he left his hiding place. He went back to his apartment, connected his camera to his laptop. browse through the shots he's taken. one particular shot left him perturbed. he had been staring at the photo making logical reason why the man look a lot like Asami.

A loud knock on the door broke him from his reverie. quickly he cleared his desk of any evidence of what he was doing.

Akihito opened the door.

"_What do you wan..?_" his annoyed question was cut short. At his doorsteps, expensive suit, scent of sandalwood and Dunhill smoke and golden eyes looking straight into his, like they are to devour Akihito whole.

"_Like what you see._" he asked with a smirk.

"_Asami?_" came Akihito's soft reply

Asami pulled Akihito into his arms, fervently and passionately he kissed Akihito, breaking him from his stupor. Akihito regaining consciousness, tried his best to pull away from the kiss, only to find himself lost in the kiss. God he missed the older man, a stray tear fell, causing Asami to stop his passionate assualt on Akihito's lips.

Hazel eyes challenged his golden eyes. making Asami smirk. "_His fire is back_" he thought

"_Bastard! how are you alive?_" Akihito tried to sound angry, but his words were laced with longing, happiness and relief.

"_I came back from the pits of hell, to keep a promise._" came Asami's reply

those words may not be the words Akihito wanted to hear but it is enough.

"_I hate you_!" Akihito said with a smile.

Asami gave him smirk and another breathtaking kiss. He then whispered "_don't you mean I love you_." these words cause Akihito turned a bright shade of red. "_And, i did read your note, if you hated those 10 things i wonder what are the 10 things you like about me?" _

Asami walked away, leaving Akihito stunned,embarrassed and blushing madly. He didn't even notice that Asami took his memory card which had all the photos he took that night.

***End***

hi there!

so what do you guys think?

comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.

thank you for reading.


	2. Omake 10 things i love about you

**hi it's me again. **

**Thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed the "10 Things I Hate About You" **

**Here is my take on the request to write about the "10 Things I love about You." i hope i did it justice somehow hehe :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters. they are the wonderful creation of Ayano Yamane sensei.**

**thank you again. on with the story...**

**10 things I love About You…**

"_I've read the note. If you hated those things about me I wonder, what are the things you love about me?"_

These words from Asami had been playing in Akihito's head like a broken record. Every time he remembers how seductively teasing Asami's tone was, he can't help but feel embarrass of what he wrote.

"_Urgh! I hate you so much. I wouldn't have turned sentimental if you hadn't left! This is entirely your fault!"_ Akihito thought, out of frustration. And now every time he says the word "I hate you" he remembers _"Don't you mean, I love you" _a furious blush crept across Akihito's face, how he wishes the ground would just swallow him up, he's acting like a love struck girl!

The words left by Asami, would not let Akihito go. He knows that he is no writer; he is a photographer for crying out loud. But because of one instance, and that annoying teasing voice in his head he can't help but oblige. _Oh well, if I hide this after I'm finish, I guess he'll never know._ A playful smile painted Akihito's face. He grabbed the paper and pen lying on the table and scribbled down his thoughts

_(1)_

_I love the adrenaline rush you always cause_

_The thrill of the chase is exhilarating_

_No matter how much I try to get away from your radar_

_You are always one step ahead of me_

_Like two masterminds in a game of chess_

_But I always end up getting checked mate_

_(2)_

_I love the freedom you somehow give me_

_You give me liberty to do what I want_

_I know what a possessive jerk you are_

_Calling me "kitten" like I'm your pet_

_But you did train me quite well_

_Because despite the freedom you gave I never ran away_

_(3)_

_You've been always known to be a busy man_

_That fact I perfectly know is true_

_But when I ask for simple things like watching fireworks with you_

_You would always say you're busy and you can't_

_I always love the way you go out of your way_

_Just to cater to my silly childish whims_

_(4)_

_All your life you have been careful of who to trust_

_For trust is a luxury you can never just give to anyone_

_And in your world, trust can easily lead to betrayal_

_So I never understood why you trust me so much_

_But I love it that you do; I thought I never had that value_

_Because other than my friends, I've never trusted anyone like I trust you_

_(5) _

_Often times you are a cold-hearted bastard_

_But I love the way how your face change when I ask what am I to you_

_I had never been sure of what I mean to you_

_I never heard you say the three little words_

_But every time your countenance change because of me_

_I can't help to think that I got an unvoiced answer._

_(6)_

_I've never known you to be kindhearted_

_Because I know you never were_

_And yet I love the way you had nursed me to health_

_How gentle you were in treating me, I felt precious_

_But all your nursing did not come free_

_Because I ended up paying and the after-pain I felt was proof_

_(7)_

_I love the way that you're always able to rile me_

_Whenever I'm in the dumps you always find to get me back_

_Being with you had not been a walk in the park_

_But being with you I feel so alive _

_You never tolerated my sulking though at times you did_

_But I'm glad you did because I always end getting my fire back_

_(8)_

_I love the way you have protected me_

_Though at times I feel I didn't need to _

_You have proven to me time and again_

_The words: I take care of those around me_

_Although I never liked it you treating me like a child_

_But I have never felt safer when around you_

_(9)_

_I love the way you love me; though some would disagree_

_I have never heard you say the three words_

_I guess I never will; but just let me think that you do_

_This arrangement is somehow twisted, but it suit me just fine_

_Emotions have always been a liability, but when it's me involved_

_You go out your way to break the rules you have set_

_(10)_

_But you know what love about you the most?_

_It is when you buy me sushi and ice cream_

_I never liked it when you offered to take care of me_

_I never wanted your money; I can take care of myself_

_But whenever you change your tactics and put food in the equation_

_You will always have me with sushi and ice cream._

_Done! Finally, got that out of my system_, Akihito thought with a satisfied smirk_. I can't believe I wrote this down_. He reread what he wrote he can't help but snicker on the 10th item on the list.

_Woah! Is that that time?_ Glanced at his alarm clock, the time reads 2:30am.

_I need to finish editing these photos. Huh? Where's my memory card? I'm sure I left it here on the table._ Akihito frantically searched for the memory card. He rechecked his camera and camera bag multiple times but he hasn't found it. He was frustrated from looking when it dawned on him.

_ASAMI YOU BASTARD!_ Akihito screamed in frustration.

_Urgh! I'll get you for this! I so hate you! Damn you to hell you perverted yakuza!_ He cursed Asami like there was no tomorrow.

Exhausted with his sudden outburst; Akihito slid down and sat on the floor. With his head cast down, he was pondering on how to clear up the piling bills now that Asami took his memory card; no photos no money. While he was sulking and looking for another solution; he noticed a white long envelope sitting on top of his work desk.

_I'm sure it wasn't there when I left the house and I'm positive that wasn't included in the items I took out of the mailbox. _

Akihito reached out and took the envelope before he opened it, he found a note attached to it; it read: "Use This" he opened the envelope; his temper blew out of proportion.

_"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING MISTRESS!"_

Akihito's outburst earned the stern reprimand of the other tenants. Fuming with anger, he toss the offending envelop to the table revealing its content.

Outside Akihito's apartment,

_Ring!_

"Report" A cool voice answered the call in the first ring.

"_Yes Asami sama, I believe Takaba sama found what you left. His outburst was rather loud; it woke up the tenants of apartment building_." The bodyguard who was left to guard Akihito reported; the guard even quoted the exact words with Akihito's outburst.

"_Very well, continue to guard him. Do not let him out of your sight"_ Asami ordered, and then he disconnected the call.

It was already half past 10 in the morning when Akihito woke up, somehow his anger and frustration had died down; with a tired yawn he went out of his room, only to come face to face with a pair golden eyes who cause his outburst, and what is worst is that, on Asami's hand is the exact note that he made sure he would hide from the older man. Regardless of how embarrass he is with himself of what he wrote, he braved himself to face the older man. The memory of his memory card being taken riled up his anger

_"You bastard! How did you get in here? And where is my memory card?_ He angrily spat

Asami as cool as always, only had a smirk on his face, his eyes never left the note. Akihito knew that his outburst will do him no good, but one still had to try. When he saw that the smirk changed into something like a sinister gleam, he knew that he will be punished.

"_Akihito"._ Asami said in a cool yet dangerous tone. He slowly walked towards Akihito, who in return tried to run but only to get cornered and came eye to eye with the man who captivated his soul "Damn you wall" Akihito thought. He tried to turn his gaze away from the older man; but the more he tried the deeper he gets suck in.

"_I think a punishment is in order"._ Asami continued coolly

"_I don't know what you mean_". Akihito feigned ignorance, turning his face away; as he tried to push the other man away.

"_I'm sure you know what I'm talking about Akihito_". Asami held the note close to Akihito's face.

"_Yeah, you asked me to write the things I love about you so I did"._ Akihito stated impetuously still avoiding Asami's eyes. Akihito mentally kicked himself, he never wanted to utter those words.

Asami saw the embarrassment and guilt which painted Akihito's face. he stared at his young lover; can't help himself from teasing the young man further. He turned Akihito's face to look at him, he stared intensely into the hazel brown eyes; descended his lips on Akihito's; kissed him passionately but so painstakingly slow, compared to the rough kisses he always bestow. Asami poured all the feelings that he left unsaid. Akihito never needed words when it comes to Asami; he just needed to trust the older man.

Breaking to get some air, Akihito was left winded and completely mesmerized by the kiss. Asami satisfied with himself, he loosened his tie; Akihito detecting danger he tried to run away only to be captured by another breathtaking kiss unknowingly he was lead to his own bedroom; he was tossed on the bed, Asami swiftly and efficiently tied Akihito's wrist above his head; stared at his young lover with lustful gave; who in return cannot deny the lust reflecting in those brown hazel eyes.

Akihito tried protesting saying that he never wanted this; yet his body betrays him in more than ways than one. Asami satisfied with the Akihito's reaction; he gave Akihito another rough kiss, licked the side of neck, deliciously nibbling on his earlobe, before seductively saying: "_Now Akihito let me show you the things I liked about you."_

*****The End*****

**Thanks for reading :)**

**so what do you guys think?**

**as always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**thanks again :)**


	3. Omake: Wrap up Forever and Always

**Hi there! ^_^**

**It's me again.**

**Let me just say this: thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. The story that was intended to be a oneshot became two and now I'm adding one more. This is the final Chapter; The Wrap Up story.**

**I hope that this final chap answers all the questions you may have when i posted chapter 1.**

**To all the reviewers and followers, Thank you so much (bows head).**

**Also, last but certainly not the least, Mei thank you for the kind words and encouragements; I wouldn't have taken the risk of posting this story if not for you. _Hontoni Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^_^_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei. **

******So on with the story...**

********v****

******FOREVER AND ALWAYS  
*v*  
**

"_Bastard! how are you alive?_"

"_I came back from the pits of hell, to keep a promise._"

Akihito can only stare at the man who was walking away from him. He still couldn't believe nor understand how Asami was still alive. But he cannot deny the fact that seeing the older man alive and well relieved him of his loneliness. _And what's up with that response_. Akihito found the remark somehow amusing, it was so not like Asami; but he cannot shrug the warmth and comfort those words brought him. Now his heart and mind had completely healed, though he can still remember how he was 1 month before.

_One month earlier…_

It was another uneventful night for Akihito; he was supposed to be undertaking another stake out job, but the opportunist Mitarai, leeched the job from him. Now with nothing to do, he just laze around the penthouse, stared at the TV and mindlessly flipped the channels. He could always try contacting his friends to hang out, but this time they were not available; Kou was out of town for his job, while Takato was out with his girlfriend for an anniversary dinner.

Akihito groaned out of boredom, he stared at the wall clock which read 8:45.

"_Better get dinner ready". _He decided. Got up from the sofa and prepared the things he needed to make dinner. It was already 9:45 when he finished the preparation. Akihito knows that Asami could always get dinner at Sion, but the older man always make it to a point that he comes home to eat dinner with Akihito or eat the food Akihito prepared.

Akihito resumed his position on the sofa, though the TV is on, his attention was towards the front door. The clock read 10:00; usually Asami would be home by then.

"_I guess he got tied up with work or he could be in one of his "business meetings"_ he pondered.

Ever since Akihito started living with Asami he made sure to stay away from Asami's business, although being the criminal photographer he is, he often times gets himself one way or another tangled with these so called "business"

Seeing that it was already getting late, Akihito decided to call it a night.

_If Asami wanted to eat dinner, he can always heat it up. _

Akihito was getting his much deserved sleep when he was rudely awakened by the incessant ringing of his phone, he pretended not to hear, but the irritating ring did not stop. He fumbled for his phone, when he got hold of it; the time read 3:30 am. He groaned just looking at the time.

"Yeah?" He sleepily answered.

"Takaba, are you at the penthouse?" came Kirishima's voice.

"Yeah, where else would I be? Is asami still at work?"

Silence filled the other line.

"Hello? Kirishima-san? Are you still there?" Akihito checked his phone, making sure the call is still active.

"Takaba something happened".

Akihito gripped his phone tightly. Sleep clearly left his face. His mind went to overdrive; his heart was beating furiously. "What happened? Where's Asami?"

"I will have the car pick you up in 5mins." Kirishima answered completely avoiding the questions. Akihito was about to insist that Kirishima give him a straight answer when the line went dead. Akihito dropped his phone and hurriedly got dressed; he decided to wait in the lobby instead of having one of the guards usher him out of the penthouse. Series of thoughts started to plague his mind; he tried to rein on his mind and emotion, only to fail miserably.

"Takaba." Hearing Kirishima's voice, broke Akihito's stupor state.

"Where is Asami?"

"I'll bring you to him."

After Akihito had settled in, he asked "What happened?"

"It was a deal gone wrong."

"What do you mean gone wrong?"

"Asami-sama was supposed to close a deal with the Fukuda Group but he was double-crossed. There was a shoot-out; we were able to clear the traitors but Asami-sama was shot by a sniper and got badly wounded."

Akihito could not believe his ears, he was angry to the point that he retorted: "What the hell were you all doing, you were supposed to protect him! You, Suoh and the others are his elite men! Why did you go unscathed but not him?!"

Kirishma kept his silence; he let Akihito vent out his anger. Akihito may not look like he always agree with Asami, but the young man did prove time and again, where his loyalty and heart lies.

Exhausted by his sudden outburst, Akihito slumped; rested his head on the cool window. The car ride had proven to be the longest ride Akihito took. He was fervently hoping that Asami was ok. His mind would not let him rest.

They arrived at MT Hospital, a private hospital where most if not all political and important members of society goes to for medical assistance; which also happens to be owned by Asami. Akihito quickly got out of the car, he saw Suoh standing at the entrance; he walked up to the guard and said in a cold voice "Bring me to him"

Akihito was ushered through what seemed a very long hallway, the turns he took felt like it was an endless maze. The place was devoid of people, eerie silence engulfed the whole premise; making the walk feels like forever. Akihito's mind was set on seeing Asami; he did not even notice they've stopped. He tried to steady himself when he realized they are in the ICU. Inside a wide room; a clear glass window separating them; on the bed lays Asami; various devices were attached on him; multiple IV lines were a connected to his arms; the bedside monitor constantly monitoring his vitals and a ventilator to help him breathe.

Seeing the state of his lover, Akihito turned livid; he clenched his fist so tight, his arms were trembling. _Whoever did this to Asami will pay dearly_.

"The man who did this to him had been disposed of?" He asked in a menacing tone.

Suoh was somewhat surprise to hear such tone coming from Akihito, so much so that he replied.

"Not yet Takaba-sama, the sniper was caught and is currently detained at one of the warehouse."

"Take me to him." It was not a request

"I don't think it…" Suoh was silenced when Akihito turned and looked at him; the pure rage reflecting in Akihito's eyes was almost in equal footing as that of Asami. Suoh just nodded.

Akihito sat perfectly still; his face turned towards the window; an uncomfortable silence filled the car. Suoh glanced at the young man at the back seat. He always have had the impression that the young man was nothing but a careless, loud, handful and nosy brat. He never thought that he'll get to see a different Akihito.

The ride to the warehouse was uneventful. Inside was a man, hands bound and is suspended on a chain; face covered in blood and bruises. The man despite his helpless state looked straight at Akihito.

"So, what's Asami's little pet doing here?" he asked. In a mocking tone he continued "are you here to get your revenge, Pet?"

Akihito kept his silence. Slowly he walked towards the man and asked "Why target Asami?"

"I get my orders, I execute them. I don't ask questions."

Akihito unsatisfied with the answer snatched the gun of the guard nearest to him; before Suoh could intervene, Akihito had shot the man's both legs. The man wailed in pain; the leg fractures he sustained was aggravated further by the shot. Blood was pooling underneath the man

"I will ask again, why target Asami?" This time Akihito has the gun pointed directly towards the man's head.

Breathing heavily, the man repeat his answer "I… execute… my orders… I…don't… ask… questions!"

Before Akihito could press any further, a ringing phone broke the tension. He saw Suoh answer the phone. Seeing the countenance of the stoic guard change; Akihito was gripped with fear; all he could think of right now was Asami. He turned his attention back to the bleeding man, with rage and hate filling his eyes, "this is for Asami" without any hesitation or delay he pulled the trigger.

Akihito and Suoh rushed back to the hospital. During the entire ride, Akihito was desperately praying that Asami is ok. Suoh on the other hand, kept on glancing at the young man through the rear-view mirror; he kept on repeating what had occurred at the warehouse; the display of control and rage from Akihito was entirely different. _Even a kitten when provoked will bare his claws_ he said to himself.

"Where is he?" Akihito frantically asked. When he did not get any response from Kirishima; he dashed towards the ICU only to find it clean, empty, and lifeless.

Akihito lost control of his legs; he staggered backward and unceremoniously fell on the floor. Tears were flowing from his eyes; his body trembled with anger, hurt, and desperation. He can literally feel his heart breaking. All the memories he had of Asami flooded his consciousness. He let out a broken cry, clutching his chest real tight. _If this is a bad dream, please wake me up._ He was fervently wishing that if he looks up again he will see Asami with his usual smirk, but he knew better.

"Bastard! You did not keep your promise" Akihito hugged his knees tightly, trying so hard to control the sobs wracking his whole body.

Kirishima and Suoh stared at the broken young man. "Asami-sama this is just too cruel"

Kirishima gently squeezed Akihito's shoulder "Takaba-kun, it's time to go. The doctors tried their best"

Finally having calmed down Akihito stood up, eyes swollen from crying. He just nodded and followed Kirishima and Suoh; walking down the deserted hallways made Akihito feel so alone, abandoned. He tried to stop the tears from falling but he is too exhausted to care.

Akihito had been really quiet during the entire ride back to the penthouse; no different from when they entered the premise. He was devoid of life; it was like he was breathing and living for the sake of it. Kirishima somehow worried about Akihito's state, broke the silence and said "Takaba-kun if you needed anything just call." He earned no verbal response other than a small nod.

The whole penthouse was engulfed in unbearable silence. Will his life be like this from now on? Slowly he walked down the hallway to his room, only to find himself standing in front of the master bedroom. Quietly he entered; the room was dark, save for the illumination of the city lights and neighbouring buildings; the moment he entered the room, the distinct scent of sandalwood and smoke filled his senses. He stared at the empty bed; memories of him enclosed in Asami's arms filled his consciousness, wrapping his arms around himself; he remembers how safe he felt, how he would lose his sense of self every time his is taken; whether it was punishment or spur of the moment; every moment spent with Asami was eternal bliss.

A stray tear fell from Akihito's eyes. _"Asami"_ he softly laid on the bed, took one of the pillows, clung on it tightly like it was life itself. The lingering scent filled his senses, unable to hold back his emotions down, clutching so hard on the pillow; it stifled the broken sobs and cry, he poured out the pain, the loneliness that wrack his soul; over and over he called Asami's name.

"_Bastard! You promised to stay!"_ he hit the pillow out of frustration. _"I hate you! Why didn't you fight!"_ He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. _"Damn you! You didn't even say goodbye!"_

Akihito cried all the tears until there was nothing left. How he wished it was Asami he's holding right now, he wanted so bad to be held by the older man. He wanted to feel safe. He would never admit that he is weak, but when it's with Asami everything is different; he would give anything to get the older man back.

"_You tell me not to toss your heart around, how about mine? You left without letting me see you. You're selfish! I need you!, come back… please…"_ with those last words Akihito exhausted himself to sleep. _"I love you Ryuuichi"_ Finally he admitted who the man is in his life; but now it's late, too late to say anything more; his heart longs for the very man who is now beyond his reach.

Akihito woke up with the scent of Asami only to find himself alone, exhausted and clutching Asami's pillow now stained with his tears. He tore himself away from the bed, mindlessly walked out of the room. He was all alone. Empty. That's how the penthouse had always been, but now without Asami the emptiness is suffocating.

He tried to get away from the numbing silence he found himself at the terrace; the cool wind soothe is aching soul. His vision caught sight of the lounge chair, reminding him of the night Asami despite his busy schedule, came home early to watch the fireworks with him. He remembered how he was held and how grateful he was for the surprise. Now to be held by Asami will become a distant memory_. "If you were able to come home when you said you can't why, didn't you now?"_

The pain only intensified, when he remembered the time Kirishima brought him back after he ran away. He tried so hard not to fall, he tried so hard to ignore his heart, he wanted to be cold, but when Asami held his gaze with those golden orbs, he knew there was no escape. Asami marked and claimed him as his. _"You took my freedom; yet even death could not free me from you. You bound me to this abysmal chasm which only you can fill"_

Akihito hit the wall out of frustration; fresh tears fell from his eyes. Every part of the house reminded him of Asami; unable to take the flood of memories. Wearing nothing but his jeans and shirt, he went back to his old apartment. His old room did not provide an ounce of comfort, because even in his apartment, Asami fills his consciousness. _"So this is what you mean of no escape" _he let out a humourless laugh, which eventually turned into a silent cry.

It had already been a week since Akihito's breakdown. Kou and Takato had been worried; they have no idea as to what is going on with Akihito. Every time they try calling him; the call either gets routed to voicemail or is disconnected deliberately. Unable to ignore the fact that they were being ignored; they paid him a visit

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Aki we know you're in there, open up!" Kou called. He pressed his ear on the door, he listened for any movements.

"Come on Aki. Open up or will break your door down" Takato joked.

Cooped up on his bed, Akihito contemplated if he would let his friends in. Thoughts of insecurities plagued his mind, he really didn't want to burden anyone, but he can't ignore his two best friends. _I'm sure they'll understand_ he went and open the door fearing that Takato will indeed break it down

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Kou and Takato said in unison. Both stared at Akihito; dishevelled hair, black rings around the eyes, the usual smiling face is shadowed with sadness. Kou and Takato gave each other a knowing look.

"Aki, what's wrong? You were gone for a week." Kou asked concern evident in his tone.

"Sorry guys, I've been pretty busy with work." Akihito lied, while a small forced smile painted his face.

"We know it's got nothing to do with work. Tell us what's wrong." Kou pressed.

"Yeah Aki, you know you can always talk to us." Takato assured.

Akihito just remained silent. Kou and Takato sensing that they'll never get any answer from Akihito decided an alternate way. Sensing what his friends are planning, before he can protest, the two guys took out their Guilt Card; seeing no choice in the matter, he conceded with the suggestion. It was the least he can do to make up for him ignoring the two. After a few rounds of beer, Akihito who has some difficulty holding his alcohol was the first one to lose himself; all spent and drunk, Akihito leaned his cheek on the cool table. Seeing the opportunity, they two guys interrogated him.

"Aki what happened?"

"The bastard left me." (sobs)

"Bastard? Who are you referring to?"

"Asami! You know the guy during the New Year's party!"

"Who was he to you?"

"He's my lover or rather was my lover!"

Kou and Takato stared at Akihito, surprised to learn that he's lover was a man;

"We're sorry Aki it'll get pass"

"No it won't! I tried Kou. I tried so hard. Everywhere I turn I'm reminded of him. I tried so hard to forget the pain, but I can't; I wanted to fill the void I couldn't. It hurts so bad I can't breathe."

Akihito clutched his chest, fresh tears fell from his eyes; Kou and Takato had never seen Akihito in such a state, true he did go through bad breakups but he never reacted as bad as this. Both can only look at him, helpless to do anything; silently cursing the man responsible for Akihito's behaviour.

Unbeknownst to Akihito, a silhouette had been constantly observing him ever since he got back to his apartment; and who had been reporting daily on what is going on.

Kou and Takato had always been there for Akihito and they had always found a way to cheer him, but this time neither of them can come up of anything. This is one trial that only Akihito will have to overcome alone. Worried for their friend they know that Akhito will find a way to bounce back. They left Akihito exhausted and asleep.

"_You are not weak. If you were able to bounce back after what I did to you, why can't you now?"_

"_I just can't Asami. how 'bout you? You couldn't even keep a promise!" _

"_Don't you trust me Akihito?"_

"_I do but…"_

"_No buts, if I say we'll descend to the pits of hell together I intend to do just that." Asami placed a gentle kiss on Akihito's lips._

Akihito opened his eyes; staring at the ceiling he tried to calm his wildly beating heart. He stared at his bedside clock; got up and went straight to the bathroom. He was surprised when he saw himself in the mirror; he barely recognized himself. Remembering the dream, it irritated Akihito that even in the dream Asami can challenged him. _Bastard! I'll show you. and you better keep your promise!_ Akihito thought just that, but his knows he's holding onto an empty promise.

In his attempt to move on, Akihito buried himself with work. He took on every job offered to him without complaint, although he had to decline some stake out jobs involving Asami's businesses. He was even generous to let Mitarai get the jobs instead; but of course the other photographer, could not even get that close in getting a decent photo without getting caught.

Akihito kept himself busy during the day, but when night falls; silence and darkness which had always been a welcome companion, becomes nothing but a reminder of a very painful memory. Night after night he tries to forget; yet his consciousness won't allow him. He would always end up curled up in a ball, hugging one of his pillows for comfort. One new moon night the gnawing pain became unbearable; too tired to let tears fall, he bled his pen of the things he hated about the man who left him. But he knew that no matter how much he say I hate you, his mind and his heart still scream for the man who had taken his soul captive. _Asami._ A soft thud echoed breaking the deafening silence; he then drifts in a dreamless sleep.

Every single day become a routine for Akihito; get the job, finish it, go back to the apartment to rest. But the Fates decided that it's time to get Akihito out of this routine. During one of his shift at the office, he was called in by his editor

"Takaba, I need you to take photos of the illegal business deal that will take place at the Hyatt."

"Couldn't Mitarai do that?" Akihito asked disinterested.

"That useless fool! He had to go home, he's stomach was killing him. The idiot may have eaten something bad." The editor snorted. "You're the only who can get those shots, got it?"

"I understand."

The editor gave him the details for the stake out.

On the rooftop of one of the buildings in Shinjuku, Akihito in shirt and jeans crouched down, with his camera on hand, with his target in his viewfinder; he zoomed in to get a clearer view of his target. he made is assessment expensive business suit, broad shoulders definitely exuding danger and power, jet black hair, golden eyes. _That's not possible._

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Beep!_

His reverie was interrupted by an incoming message. Akihito could not stop the smile that crept on his face when he saw the name of the sender.

From: Asami  
To: Akihito  
- You're going back to the penthouse.

From: Akihito  
To: Asami  
- Bastard! Make me.

_Didn't you know how much I suffered without you? Heartless bastard!_ Akihito knew that one way or the other he will find himself back to where he belonged. The breathtaking kiss he shared with Asami and the seductive yet annoying teasing voice taunting him about the things he loved about the older man had occupied his mind. Finding no way of escape, he wrote down his thoughts. _Done! Finally, got that out of my system_, Akihito thought with a satisfied smirk_. I can't believe I wrote these down_.

He was about to start working on his shots, only to find his memory card missing; the culprit no other than the man that had been occupying his mind. And worst was when he saw the contents of the white envelope left on his desk. _I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MISTRESS!_ He was sternly reprimanded by the other tenants. Realizing that nothing can be done, begrudgingly he turned in for the night.

The following morning seeing Asami in his apartment holding the note he swore to keep, and remembering what happened to his memory card riled up him up; yet his anger was soon forgotten after Asami swept him off his feet with another mesmerizing kiss.

Wrist bound above his head, eyes clouded with lust, skin flushed, heavy panting; Akihito writhed in pleasure, every part marked and touched by asami left a trail of burning sensation, the pool of desire almost overflowing, unable to take the torturous ministrations and the overflowing desire; he begged for release, but was not allowed

Asami stopped from his passionate assault; amused that Akihito had beg for release when he have yet to take the younger man. He stared at his young lover and found himself drawn in to the hazel-brown orbs which despite full of lust held unanswered questions. He pulled Akihito to himself, held him like life itself; he nuzzled at Akihito's neck and softly whispered: I'm Sorry

A stray tear fell on Akihito's eye after hearing those words; to be enclosed in the embrace he knew that his broken heart had started to mend; he now knows that soon he'll be whole all over again.

Softly he pushed Asami, looked straight into those golden orbs and gently kissed the other man. The gentle kiss soon became a battle for dominance which as always Asami won. Akihito allowed himself to be dominated yet again. Before he could lose himself with pleasure

"How are you alive?" He asked while his eyes looking straight into Asami,

"I told you I came back to keep a promise." Asami simply answered. He attempted to put the subject to rest with another kiss but Akihito was getting too smart; he was gently pushed away.

That's not an answer. Akihito insisted his hands were in Asami's chest. I saw you in the ICU; but when I got back from the warehouse you were no longer there.

Seeing that Akihito wouldn't let the topic go; Asami tore himself from Akihito turned to the other side of bed, lit up a cigarette before answering.

"That reminds me Suoh reported that you shot a man not just once but rather three times on my acct." a smirk graze his face.

"So I did, but stop avoiding the question."

"After I regained consciousness, Kirishima had me moved to a different location. The Fukuda Group was aware that the sniper got me, but they had to be sure that I was done for. As a precaution, it was best that everyone thought I was gone.

"You bastard! You were alive all this time; even I was made to believe you were dead; you let me go through hell! Heartless bas…" Asami yanked Akihito and silenced him with a sound kiss. Sensing Akihito having calmed down, he pulled the young man into his arms. Akihito rested his head on Asami's chest.

"That was also for your own good. The Fukuda Group thought they can use you as a bargaining chip. They had to be dealt with before they can get to you. Besides you have never left my radar, you may not have seen me, but I know what had been going on with you."

Akihito kept his silence after hearing the explanation; he was itching to accuse the older man for abandoning him, but now being in the same room, on the same bed; enclosed in the arms that he longed for, he felt safe which in turn calmed his heart and mind. He untangled himself from the embrace; he straddled the older man, his arms softly around Asami torso; again he found himself drawn into those golden eyes; he fervently kissed the older man, with a barely audible voice Akihito mouthed _"I love you"_ Asami stopped for a moment, stared into Akihito's eyes and said _"Forever and Always"_

**_fin_**

**This is definitely the end.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**so what do you guys think?**

**as always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**thanks again :)**


End file.
